Returning Home
by Boothsdoll061
Summary: A year after Being Left Behind. Booth and Luc are still fighting as Danielle looks after Bones and Parker. Little does she know that's about to change for the better. Thanks to all those who reviewed but i had to replace it because i updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Returning Home**

**Chapter 1**

I smiled a half smile as I heard footsteps coming toward my office. One was a pair of heels and the other was the squeaking sound of tennis shoes. I shook my head as I went back to getting my things ready to leave.

Danielle: You know when someone calls to invent you to lunch you should be ready when they arrive, right Park?

I looked up to see Danielle Booth and Parker smiling at me as I looked up at them surprised.

Brennan: I was working on…

Danielle: I know Bones but you really need to have something to eat and I need to get away from the loneliness of my empty apartment and quite desk. Who would have thought being a grad student to an archeologist would be boring work at times. What do you say spend some time with my fabulous nephew and me?

Parker: Please Dr. Bones.

I started to fidget as I looked at anyone but them. Brennan: I have a lot of work to do and…

Angela: You are going sweetie if I have to drag you out of here myself.

The three of us turned to see Angela standing in the doorway smiling at us.

Angela: So you must be the youngest Booth that I have heard absolutely nothing about.

I rolled my eyes as I looked around for a piece of paper that I had to give to Cam.

Danielle: I'm Danielle Booth, I'm surprised that Seel didn't say anything, normally if given the chance he jumps at talking about the stupid things I have done to him.

Angela just smiled as they shook hands.

Angela: Angela Montenegro, I work with your brother.

Danielle: Angela…oh, you're the artist that was suppose to marry the bug and slim guy. What was his name, I know it…

Parker: Dr. Hodgins!

I smiled as I watched Parker jump up and down as the three of us looked at him. He is so much like his father at time. How I miss him? Booth, when are you coming home? We miss you…I miss you.

Parker: Dr. Bones, are you alright?

I blinked as I looked at the little boy with a faint smile.

Brennan: I am fine Parker, I promise. You two said something about lunch.

I glanced up to see Danielle giving me the same smile that Booth used to give me about a year ago.

So many things have changed in that time. We had found and killed Gormogon, Zack was arrested and sent to a pysh unit because he assisted in the killing of one of Gormogon's victims. Booth and I have been in a stand still since he left for the war. A few weeks after his departure I found myself sitting in my apartment when someone knocked on my door, I opened it to find Danielle and Parker standing there looking just upset as I was. Since that day we have spent more time together. Danielle even invited me to spend Thanksgiving with her, Parker as well as the rest of the Booth family. I tried to say it wasn't necessary but she would not take no for an answer. So I found myself spending three of the most interesting days with them. Danielle made sure that I was not overwhelmed by her family but at the same time I found myself enjoying my time with them. The time I was there I realized something…I wanted to be part of this family. They accepted me as one of their own without carrying about happened in my past. I woke up one night and walked into their kitchen to find Booth's father sitting up as he looked at something.

Flashback( Alex and Katie are Booth's parents names cause Fox is keeping us in supsense about how they are. So enjoy until we figure wout their names...i hope it's soon.)

I walked into the kitchen trying not to disturbed Alex.

Alex: You know you are just as quite as Seeley and Danielle when they are trying to sneak something out of here.

I stopped where I was as I looked at the older man; he was so much like Booth that it took me a moment to remember that I was not looking at my Booth but his father.

Brennan: I'm sorry…I couldn't sleep. I was just getting a glass of milk; I didn't know anyone else was up.

He just smiled as patted the chair next to him.

Alex: Sit I could use the company.

I nodded as I got my glass of milk before taking the seat next to him.

Brennan: What are you doing up?

I watched as he sighed to himself as he gently touched the thing he was looking at before I walked into the room before looking at me.

Alex: You love him don't you?

I just looked at him surprised, how do they do that? I blinked before looking at my hands afriad to look at him in case he may laugh or something.

Brennan: Yes…I asked him not to go, but he said that he had to. I don't understand! Why would he leave Parker, Danielle, you and me to fight in this stupid war?

Alex turned and took my hands in his as he looked at me.

Alex: He did it because he felt the need to protect what he left behind. I know my son and I have not always been on the best terms with him but I do know that when we did talk he spoke about nothing else but you, Parker and Danielle. You three are extremely important to him that is why he left.

I just found myself nodding as I looked at his hand over mine for a moment before meeting his eyes. 

Brennan: It hurts so much…I want him to be here with me. I know that Danielle and Luc write to each other but every time I try to write to him…I can't do it. I have no idea what to say to him…he was always the better one to deal with things of the heart.

Alex just laughed; it reminded me of Booth's laugh…I tried to fight the tears that were welling in my eyes. When the hell did I get so emotional?

Alex: That sounds like Seeley. He was always following his heart rather than taking time to think it out.

I just laughed with him as I brushed away some tears.

Alex: Would you do me a favor Temperance, when he gets back bring him here. I need to talk to him about something's.

I just looked at him for a few minutes before nodding that I understood.

Brennan: When he returns I'll bring him home. I promise.

Alex just smiled at me as I saw an older version of the Booth Charm smile looking back at me.

Alex: Thank you Temperance.

I nodded as I glanced at the book beside him.

Brennan: What were you looking at when I walked in, if you don't mind me asking?

Alex smirked as he touched the old book again.

Alex: Well I don't think Seeley would like me showing you this without him knowing.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I took a sip of my milk.

Brennan: Please?

He just nodded as he slid me the book.

Alex: I did not show you this, understand.

I nodded as I opened the book to find pictures of a baby looking back at me.

Alex: That is Seeley a few days after he was born.

I spent the rest of the night with Alex as he told me about the younger days of the man I knew as Danielle and Katie watched from the doorway with matching smiles.

Danielle: Told ya that she was good for him.

Katie just smiled and wrapped her arms around her as they went back to watching us.

Flash Forward

I shook myself awake as I smiled at Danielle and Parker as they stood there talking with Angela.

Brennan: I thought we were going to lunch?

Parker: McDonalds!

Danielle: How about the Diner instead Bud?

I glanced at the younger woman as I noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. I wonder why she doesn't want to go to McDonalds.

Parker: Can I still have a hamburger?

Brennan: Sure, want to share a piece of pie with me?

Parker nodded as he slipped his hand in mine as I picked up my purse.

Danielle: So the Diner it is.

Angela: I'll see you later sweetie.

I nodded as I walked out of the lab with two Booths instead of three.

The drive to the diner was fine, the three of us talked about school and other fun activities such as Parker's coming T-ball game. We walked inside and took our usual seat at the back near the window.

Waitress: What can I get you three?

Parker: Can I have a hamburger?

The waitress smiled as she looked at Danielle and I.

Danielle: Two cheese burgers nothing but ketchup and fries. One diet coke and a glass of milk for the little guy please.

The woman nodded as she looked at me.

Brennan: Can I have a salad with water?

The waitress nodded again as she walked away to place our order.

Parker: Aunt Danni?

I watched as she looked up to smile at her nephew.

Danielle: Yeah bud?

Parker: Can I go to the washroom?

She nodded as he jumped from his seat and with a kiss to her cheek went to the bathroom.

Brennan: Why did you not want to go to McDonalds?

She took a deep breath as she turned to look at me.

Danielle: Luc and I would go there after classes, work whenever we had a few minutes together and just talk. Sometimes it would be an hour later and we still haven't eaten anything. Other times it was a place that Seel, Parker and I would go to before heading somewhere secret, Seel always made weird plans for us when he had Parker…I miss those times.

I nodded as the waitress walked over with our drinks before walking away as Parker walked back to the table.

Danielle: Did you wash your hands little man?

He nodded as I shook my head at their behavior. I wish Booth was here to see this. I sighed as Parker started to ask me questions about bones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Returning Home **

**Chapter 2**

Danielle dropped me off back at the lab saying that she needed to drop Parker off with his mom so she could go back to her apartment to do some homework for class and clean. I sighed as I sat back in my chair as I went back to work as Angela watched from the doorway. Angela: Did you have a nice lunch with the younger Booths? Brennan: Yes, it was nice to spend some time with Parker and Danielle.

Angela: But it's not the same without Booth.

I nodded as I sat my things back down on my desk as I looked at her.

Brennan: I told him I loved him before he left…it's almost been a year Angela. When is he going to come back to us…I can't wait stand by not knowing what is going on.

Angela walked in and wrapped her arms around me as I cried into her arms.

Angela: He told you he would come back to you. This is Booth we're talking about; I have never known him to not break his word.

I pulled away from her as I wiped away my tears.

Brennan: I know that in my head that he may not becoming back because there is a possiblity that something could go wrong but in my heart…it feels like I will never see him again.

Angela just held me as I cried into her arms.

Danielle POV

After dropping Brennan off at the Jeffersonian I drove to Luc's place but about halfway there I turned around and started to drive toward Seel's home. Every time I stepped into the apartment we shared it reminded me of how he wasn't around anymore. At night I just…I moved into Seeley's apartment because of numerous sleepless nights I encountered. I pulled into Seeley's driveway and got out of the car I remembered what Rebecca said to me after I dropped Parker off this afternoon. "_I know you miss him Danielle but my son will not replace your boyfriend or brother. That is not the reason I want to spend time with him. He is my godson and I have the right as his aunt to see him Beck, don't you dare tell me that I cannot see him. You can try and pull this crap with my brother but don't you dare pull it with me. I am the only Booth family he has in town and at times he needs to see me. So I will do whatever in my power to see my nephew, do you understand me." She just glared at me as she turned and walked away as Parker came to say goodbye. I kissed his cheek and told him that I loved him. "Will I see you soon Aunt Danni? Of course Bud, we have to make sure Bones doesn't work too hard." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me before waving goodbye as I got into my car and drove away as tears welled in my eyes._

I slipped my key into the lock and let myself inside my brother's apartment…the place I call home for almost a year. I dropped my purse near the door as I walked past the living room and into the kitchen to get something to drink. I grabbed a cold diet coke from the fridge and walked back into the living room. I pressed play on the machine as I picked up the mail that I got out of the box as I listened to the messages. **Danielle, this is Clara from study group. I was wondering if you can meet at 5:30 instead of 6 tonight to go over those notes for our upcoming test. Give me a call if you can. Bye. **I flipped through the mail as I glanced over the water bill, electric and gas that needed to be pay when I got my paycheck from work tomorrow. I ran my fingers through my hair as I set them aside as I heard another message. **Miss Booth, I wanted to call to remind you of your coming appointment Dr. Jenkins this Friday at 2:30. **I sighed as I tossed the junk mail into another pill when I noticed a yellow piece of paper with my name written across it. I smiled a bit as I noticed it was a letter from Luc. I tore it open as I pulled out several pieces of paper.

**My Dearest Danielle,**

**I hope this brings you some comfort even though we are apart. Nothing here has changed since I last wrote you. Time spent on the frontlines is never changing, every day it is the same thing. I get up, we patrol our designated area, lunch, patrol some more, dinner, relax and sleep before waking up to do the whole thing over again the next day.**

**How I miss you…I talk to Seeley when I get the chance. Last time I saw him, we talked for hours about you, Temperance and Parker. You can tell in his voice that he misses them as much as I miss you. I miss waking up next to you, I miss seeing your first smile of the day as you look at me after waking up, I miss your laugh and how your eyes light up at the same time. I miss how you take forever in the bathroom, how you change your clothes at least once before you leave, having breakfast with you and making you laugh at the same time…I miss you Danni-girl. I realized it was not until I **

**left you that I would miss you so much more. I want to take you in my arms and kiss you like crazy; I don't even care if Seeley sees it. I want to take you and Parker to the park while Seel spends time with Temperance…I want to come home to see you my girl.**

**I lost a friend yesterday…he said that he had a girl at home, I love you. Please remember that I do love you, I will not forget that you are the most important thing in my life and when I get back home I am proving that you anyway I can. Be safe for me my lovely girl, I will find my way back to you.**

**With all my love and more from your caring boyfriend, **

**Luc**

With a lighter heart I sat the letter done and looked over the other piece of paper with Seeley's hand writing on it.

**Baby girl, **

**I know that I haven't written as much but I don't want you to dream about what I see every day. I know that you are doing well, you're a Booth of course you are doing well. Thanks for looking after Parker; I bet Beck is getting on your last nerve with how much time you two are spending together. How is she doing? In your last letter you didn't say much about Bones…is she holding up? Of course she is but she won't let anyone get to close to her…I should never have left her. I hate to ask you…but you will keep an eye on her. **

I just rolled my eyes as I reread that part. Of course I'll keep an eye on her she is everything you need and more big brother. I wonder if I should tell him that I took her to see the family for Thanksgiving…Nan. He'll find out when he is ready. I smiled a bit as I went back to his letter.

**Remember that you just can't push yourself into her life, she has to let you in…make sure she is eating and leaving the lab before she falls asleep on her couch, that thing is Sainte I'm sure. No couch if that uncomfortable. Have her spend some time with you and Parker, it would make both of them smile…and tell her that I love and I intend to keep my promise to all of you, I will return home. **

**Love your handsome older brother, **

**Seeley**

With another smile I sat the letters down as I walked into the kitchen to make myself something to eat when someone knocked on the door. With a sigh I walked over and opened it to find someone I never thought I wouldn't see until tomorrow…Temperance.

Danielle: Bones, what's wrong?

She just looked up at me as tears traveled down her cheeks.

Brennan: I can't lose him.

I just looked at her confused as I pulled the older crying woman into my arms as she continued to sop into my shoulder as we held each other.

Danielle: I know. Come on let's get you inside before you get cold from standing out there.

She followed me inside as I closed the door behind her. I turned around to see her just staring off into space.

Danielle: Temperance…please tell me what is wrong. Why do you think your gonna lose Seeley?

She just shook her head as she started to pace around the room. She just shrugged as she looked around the room…I watched as she walked toward to pictures. One was of Parker, Seeley and I outside the Washington monument. And the other was of Temperance, Parker and I at home with my folks.

Brennan: I've never been here for long…Booth is usually at my apartment.

I just nodded as I watched her for a few minutes.

Danielle: The picture of the three of us was taken about five years ago. I just started school and it was a few weeks after Parker turned one. He took us all out for the afternoon to see everything. Parker really didn't understand what was going on but I know he loved it. I laughed a bit as she turned around to look at me confused. Brennan: What is it? Danielle: An older couple saw us walking around with a one year old and assumed that we were married…gotta say that creeped me out. I grew up with Seel, there is no possible way I would ever marry him.

Brennan just nodded as she sat the picture down.

I walked over to her as she just stared off into space for a moment before going back to look at the room.

Danielle: Why do you think you're gonna lose him?

Brennan: Everyone I love leaves me. I wrapped my arms around her as she buried her head into my neck as a few tears escaped.

Danielle: He is not going to leave you. Brennan: How do you know?

I pulled her away and picked up my letter that Seeley sent me.

Danielle: Read this while I cook us something to eat. You'll understand it a lot better if you read his words.

She just mutely nodded as she took the letter from me.

Danielle: I don't know about you but I can only take so much takeout.

She just nodded as I walked into the kitchen as she read.

I stood in front of the stove making some chicken, rice and a veggie when I heard her come into the room.

Brennan: Did he really mean what he wrote…are things that bad over there?

I turned down everything before turning around to look at her as a shadow covered my face with sadness.

Danielle: When he came back the first time…he wouldn't let me go anywhere without him nearby. I thought he was just being an over protective brother but at night I could hear him call out to other people. One night I snuck into his room to see what was wrong and it looked like he was fighting against someone. I woke him up and I could see the fear in his eyes…I just wrapped my arms around him and prayed to God that everything was going to be alright. He later told me about his dreams and what he saw when I thought about joining…I guess I was the smart one to choose college.

Brennan just nodded as I turned my attention back to the stove.

Brennan: When he gets back how do I…?

Danielle: The only thing you can do is just be there for him, I don't think there is a manual for something like this. I know that the first thing he would want to do is hug you like crazy…he did that to me for almost a month after he returned.

I could hear her nod as I looked over dinner.

Brennan: Do you want any help?

I smiled at her as I glanced at the small dinner I had prepared for us.

Danielle: Can you watch this while I change out of my work clothes. I love working at the Jeffersionan but I need to put some actual clothing on.

Brennan: I don't understand you are wearing clothes why would you need to change into other clothes?

I just shook my head as I remember Seeley telling me that his partner was very literal with what you say. Danielle: I just meant that I would like to change into something a little more comfertable, like a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

She nodded gave me another smile as I moved to leave the room.

Brennan: Thank you for letting be here.

Danielle: You have the just as much right to be here as I do Temperance.

I gave her a small hug before leaving the room to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I walked into my bedroom or what Seeley normal uses as a guest room. I glanced at the photo he had of him and the rest of his "squints" as he liked to call them.

Danielle: Come home soon big brother, you have someone waiting for you.

I turned away from the picture and changed into a simple pair of jeans with a small hole in the knee and a plain black t shirt before pulling my long hair into a ponytail. I threw my work clothes into a hamper when some knocked on the door.

As I walked into the hallway again I noticed that Bones had already gotten the door and was staring at Clara from my study group.

Danielle: Clara…what are you doing here? Group doesn't start for another two hours?

She looked up at me before marching into the room and hitting me across the face. I blinked a few times before grabbing her hand as she moved to do it again.

Danielle: Alright, what the hell is going on? Why are you here hitting me!

She took a deep breath before glaring at me as she took something out of her bag.

Clara: This is why. How can you leave this for me to pick up for you?

I took the letter from her and noticed that it was sent to Luc's and mine apartment…it was from the War department and it was addressed to me. I looked at her before looking at the pale envelope.

Brennan: What is it Danielle?

I bit my lip as I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

Danielle: It's from the military…mom said she got one when…

I closed my eyes as I remembered her face when she read that Seeley was missing in action.

Danielle: She got it when Seel went missing. I don't think I can…

I handed her the envelope as I did my best to hold back my tears.

Danielle: Can you read it for me?

She just nodded as she opened it and took out the letter inside as I waited for her to start.

Brennan: Dear Miss Booth.

I took a deep breath as she glanced at me before looking at Clara.

Brennan: We regret to inform you that Major Andrews's platoon was ambushed a few weeks ago. To our knowledge he has not be identified among the dead or the wounded that were collected. I am sorry for your lose. As of this moment Major Andrews's formally listed as Missing in Action. We will inform the moment any and all news is available. Signed The United States government war department.

She lowered the letter to see me just standing there crying.

Brennan: Danielle…I don't… I

moved toward her and just wrapped my arms around her as she held me.

Clara: I'm sorry…I'll tell the group that you won't be coming.

With that she walked away as the door closed behind her.

Brennan and I stood there for a few minutes before I pulled away.

Danielle: I have to check on our dinner.

She didn't say anything as she watched me walk back toward the kitchen. Brennan picked up her cell and dialed a number.

"Hey sweetie, what can I do for you?"

Brennan: Angela I need you to come over to Booth's place right now.

"Why sweetie is there something wrong or do you just want someone around while you are hanging at his place?"

Brennan: Danielle just received a letter from the government…I don't know what to do.

"Just tell me how to get there and five minutes."

Brennan: Thanks Angela.

It was about five minutes later she walked into the kitchen to find me just staring at the stove.

Brennan: Danielle?

I turned and looked at her with tear streaks on my cheeks.

Danielle: I told him this would happen but he didn't listen to me.

She quickly moved toward me and just pulled me into a hug as I continued to cry.

Brennan: Angela is coming over. We'll help you.

I just nodded as she held me.

Danielle: He was supposed to be coming home soon… Oh god, what about Seel… He is so…I need him Bones. I need my brother...I don't think I can do this alone.

I just held on tighter as she did her best to calm me down as we both forgot about dinner. As she promised Angela showed up five minutes later and did not leave until I was calm as I could possibly be.

Angela: I'm not leaving you here by yourself until I'm sure enough that you won't do anything to yourself.

Danielle: I won't…I just want him here with me.

Angela just wrapped her arms around me as Brennan walked in with a bowel of something.

Brennan: I thought this might help.

I took the bowel from her to find chocolate ice cream inside. I smiled up at her as she sat down beside me on the couch.

Danielle: Thanks…thank you both of you. I don't think I could have made it through this hour without someone here with me.

Angela: That's what we're here for sweetie. If you ever need someone to talk to both of us are here for you whenever you need.

I just nodded as the three of us just sat there quietly watching some movie as I ate my ice cream thinking about what was happening to Luc and Seeley.

Brennan POV

Angela left a few minutes before midnight. I walked into the room that Danielle had laid down in to find her crying while she held onto something in her sleep. I glanced at her hand to see that it was some kind of necklace with a ring at the end of it. Noticing that the ring was quite larger I decided it must have belonged to Luc and he gave it to her signifying his feelings for her as well as claiming her as his. I pulled a blanket over her and brushed her hair out of her face before gently kissing her forehead as she moved further into the pillow she was laying on.

Brennan: Goodnight Danielle.

Without another word I walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind me.

I walked into the living room of Booth's apartment and once again saw the letter that he had written to Danielle only a month ago. I noticed the address on the envelope and with a single glance toward the room Danielle was asleep in I sat down and started to write.

**Dear Booth, **

**I do not know if you are aware but Danielle received a letter today from our government. It stated that Luc and his platoon were attacked. While some were wounded and other died he was not among them. I do not know if you were near him but I thought you should at least know. Booth… I don't know what to do. I know that Danielle needs my help more than she did before but I don't know what she needs. I'm good with people. That's what you are good at, remember I'm the head person and you're the heart person…I had to call Angela over to help me look after your sister. She…she asked for tonight and I had no idea what to do but just hold her. Please come home soon, if not for me or Parker at least for her. She has lost so much already I don't think losing you would do her any more good. I love you Booth and your family needs you home safe. **

**Love yours always, **

**Bones**

I took a deep breath after signing the name that he had given me two years pervious. I picked up a clean envelope and addressed it. I slide the letter inside and placed a stamp in the corner. I slipped it into my jacket pocket to mail tomorrow. Once that was finished I got up from his couch and checked all doors before walking down the hallway toward Booth's bedroom. Once inside I walked over to his dresser and opened a few dwarves until I found a simple t shirt. I changed out of my clothes and into his shirt. I walked back around the bed and pulled down the blankets before sliding in. With a sigh I rolled onto my side to sleep but all I could see what Booth sitting in a cell waiting for someone to come and torture him like before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Danielle's POV

I felt something warm touch my face. I blinked a few times only to open my eyes to see Luc smiling down at me with that grin splitting smile of his. That one smile showed everything, his teeth and his beautiful dimples in the corners of his cheeks the starting of wrinkle lines in the corners of his eyes.

Danielle: What time is it?

Luc: It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I am not letting you leave this bed until I say so.

I just raised an eyebrow at him as I sat up a bit.

Danielle: I have to go to work, school, not to mention I also have plans with Bones and Parker.

I looked at him a bit upset that he was showing dominance over me, hello I am a Booth. We do not bend easily no matter who's asking us to.

Danielle: You're just going to hold me hostage until then, aren't you?

He smiled as he wrapped his hand around my neck pulling me closer to him as the sun filtered through my blinds from outside.

Luc: Yes, I am going to keep you right here until the very last possible minute.

I gently kissed his lips with a smile.

Danielle: Alright.

With a smile I rolled over and snuggled into his chest as his arm wrapped around me pulling me closer to his body as I relaxed into his arms.

Luc: I knew you would agree with me. You can't resist my body.

I just rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him as I pulled myself closer to his warm body as I felt the cantors of his chest, waist and legs next to my body. This is real; he is really here with me. This is not another dream.

Danielle: I miss this. If you left we would never have had this moment. I like these moments.

He didn't say anything other than running his fingers through my bed hair. I glanced at him to see his smile gone and in place of it was one of thought and concentration.

Danielle: What are you thinking about?

He sat up a bit still looking at me as I held the sheet close to my body finally realizing that I was naked under it.

Luc: I did leave Danielle. You say me off with Seeley remember.

He reached out and pushed a piece of hair behind my right ear as I just stared at him.

Danielle: No you didn't. If you did leave then you wouldn't be here with me. Luc are you…

He cupped my cheek as I saw the marks on his body. They were the same marks Seeley had when he returned home…marks that spoke of pain and long hours of torture. Marks that spoke of nightmares…ones that kept my brother up all night afraid to go to sleep because it might still be happening. I slowly reached out to touch him when he grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him surprised as he gave me a gentle smile.

Luc: I will always be here for you. I love…

With that I woke up to find myself laying on Seeley's guest bed as the sun slowly peaked into the room. I pulled my legs up to my chest and just rested my head on my knees as I did my best to forget my dream as tears slowly slipped from my eyes.

Danielle: Luc...I need you.

It was another two to three hours later I emerged from my room to find Bones dressed in one of my brother's button up shirts and the jeans she was wearing yesterday. I noticed that she was standing in front of the stove working on something as the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted from the room.

Danielle: Bones…what are you still doing here? I thought you left after…

She turned and just gave me a small smile as she pointed to the table. I walked over and took a seat as she placed a plate in front of me. I looked down at it to find scrambled eggs, bacon, a piece of toast and some fruit sitting beside a mug of coffee.

Brennan: I couldn't leave you here alone. I hope it was alright that I stayed.

I looked up at her as she waited for me to say something unsure of what she should do.

Danielle: Thank you for thinking of me…I needed someone to look after me and I'm glad it was you.

She just nodded as she sat down beside me at Seeley's large table.

Danielle: I hope I'm not keeping you from something.

She just shook her head no as I continued to eat.

Brennan: Actually I was hoping that we could do something together…just the two of us.

I looked at her surprised as my fork hovered in front of my mouth. Less than nine hours ago I was told that I may never see my boyfriend again and the woman that my big brother and nephew love with wants to make sure that I am alright…is she a saint or something. I bit my lip as I looked at her.

Danielle: You know what I need.

She looked at me surprised.

Danielle: I need to get out of here. What do you say that we head to the mall or something…I don't care what we do as long as I'm not sitting around here thinking about… how I may never see Luc again.

She reached across the table and took my hand in hers.

Brennan: I promise you that you will see him again. Booth will find him and bring him home. I know it.

Once again I found myself looking at this woman surprised. I have known her for about a year and in that time instead of making sure was alright with everything that was going on with her; she was the one looking after me. I nodded as I squeezed her hand in return.

Danielle: You're right. Seeley will find him and bring him back. Then you two can finally do the deed and reduce the sexual tension all of us have to deal with while you two are in the same room together. 

She looked at me with her mouth hanging open.

Brennan: I…well...I mean... Your brother and I are just...

Danielle: Partners, yeah that's what he says but I know better. You two have the love from fairy tales, there is no possible way that you two are **_"just partners."_**

I stifled a smile as I went back to my breakfast and got ready for the day as I prayed that he would come home soon.

We left the house a few minutes after nine only to go to the mall for a few minutes. I walked inside and looked around seeing groups of people together. I watched as a man and woman about my age smile at each other lovingly.

Brennan: Maybe this was a bad idea to come here? We can go and do something else if…

I just shook my head as I held onto my purse a bit tighter.

Danielle: No, I need to move on a bit. I know in my heart that Luc will come back to me but I can't put my life on hold for that day to come.

I took a deep breath and looked at her.

Danielle: Let's do some shopping…think I can put a dent in Seeley's checking account?

She just smiled as I linked my arm with hers as we turned left looking for a store to go into.

Brennan: I think you can but he will be disappointed when he returns to find that you spent much of his own money when you have your own.

I just shook my head as we kept walking.

Danielle: You sure know how to take the fun out of something's Bones.

She looked at me confused as I pulled her into a smaller store.

I pulled her toward some tops and started to look as she looked at me still confused by something.

Danielle: What's wrong?

Brennan: Booth said something similar to me when we were working on a case a few years back. I… I miss him.

I walked around the rack and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as I gave her a small hug.

Danielle: I'm sorry for bring it up.

She just shook her head as she gave me a small unsure smile.

Brennan: Its alright…at times I do take the fun out of something. I am working on putting the fun back.

I shook my head as I glanced around the store.

Danielle: How did you and Seeley start working together? He never told me.

Brennan: We did not start working as partners until I blackmailed him into taking me into the field.

I stopped in my search and looked at her in awe.

Danielle: You blackmailed him…really?

She nodded and went back on with her search as if it was nothing new.

Danielle: Wow…so then what happened?

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye as she really smiled at me.

Brennan: Well it was a case where a girl was sleeping with a Senator.

Brennan POV

Danielle and I spent much of the morning and afternoon shopping and talking. I discovered some embrassing details about Booth's childhood such as he pretending that he was some superhero…what was it again. Oh yes, Batman. She told me that one year he begged their mother to make him a Batman costume and after trick-a-treating he refused to take it off for a week. Danielle also said that by then it really started to smell so when Booth was not looking their mother threw it away calming that the dog next door had somehow gotten a hold of it and destroyed it beyond repair. **_"He was like completely mopy for a few weeks until he started to read Superman comic books then it was like he never wanted to be Batman."_** After lunch at the Diner we went to the Jeffersonian to see if that was any new cases but Angela refused to tell me until tomorrow. **_"Enjoy your time with her; she really needs you right now Bren."_** With a sigh we left the lab and stopped by the park where relaxed for a few minutes.

I was looking around when I glanced to my right to see Danielle looking at her hands for a moment.

Danielle: Thanks for making me remember what it's like to not worry about him not coming home Bones. It was nice to just be a girl for the day.

I just nodded as I turned my attention toward the young children playing a few feet away.

Brennan: I always told people that I didn't want children.

Danielle: Yeah, Seel mentioned it one time. He never got how you didn't want to bring a child into the world until I told him I felt the same way.

I turned and looked at her surprised.

Brennan: You don't want to have kids.

She just shrugged as she glanced at them.

Danielle: Not really. I mean I want to get married eventually and have two I guess but at the same time I'm afraid of what may happen to them. The world is not what it used to be when our parents where kids. Now you can't go outside without thinking something horrible might happen but at the same time to hold this creature that is expecting you to make sure everything nothing bad will happen…just makes you want to rethink about it for a minute or two.

I nodded that I understood her logic.

Brennan: What about marriage?

Danielle: I want to get married but I know that once that happens I'm not going to be alone. I know that it will seem like that I'm no longer independent but I'll have someone there to help me when things get hard. At times I want to be taken care of but then again I want to be able to make some decision for myself. Equally partners...I want what you and Seel have. 

She finally looked at me as I looked at her surprised.

Danielle: You guys are amazing. To know what each other needs without having to say a word…I wish Luc and I have that. Seel told me that it takes time to get to that point. I never told Seeley that Luc and I broke up the summer before college started.

Brennan: Why, you to seem prefect for each other?

I watched as she shrugged again.

Danielle: Everyone just expected us to get married right of high school. I wanted to go to college and make something out of myself while Luc wanted to join the military. I was fine with it. So we decide to take a break, see other people and such. It wasn't until I went home for Christmas that year that I saw him again. He was finished with basic and dating this girl that reminded me of Rebecca. I had just broken up with my fifth boyfriend…but when I say him it was like everything made sense. I knew that he was everything I was looking for but at the same time I forgot how to act around him. So I stayed away unless he wanted to talk. The girl that he was seeing at the time…he thought she was pregnant so he stayed with her. Turns out that she just said it to keep him around but that's Luc for you. He'll stay until proven wrong. He came up to see me around Spring Break, we started to talk and I guess he realized that he wanted to get back together…I was seeing this guy from my history class. He was alright but one night we got into a fight and let's say he won't be bothering me anymore. Luc stayed close and by the start of the summer we were together again. Seel just thought we never broke up.

I nodded that I understood.

Brennan: Did Booth ever see the marks?

She nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Danielle: He did. I told him what happened and he went postal. Threaten to kill the guy. I eventually calmed him down enough to suggest that I should file a report. He went with me and stood by me the whole time while the officer asked me what happened. After that he took the Bureau where my over protective brother tried to file another report against the guy but it didn't work. Instead he talked to Cullen and between the two of them their keeping tabs on the guy in case he does something again.

Brennan: Sounds like Booth, he did background checks on some of my boyfriends.

I watched as she nodded in understanding.

Danielle: He did the same thing to Luc, also threaten to hurt in any way he wanted if he ever hurt me…Luc refused to be in the same room with Seeley for two years after that.

I smiled as she gave me a small smile I usually asscoiated with Parker or Booth when they were slightly embrassed about saying something particully uncomfertable.

Brennan: That's Booth for you. He does mean well.

I glanced at my watch to see that it was a few minutes after 7pm.

Brennan: Are you hungry?

Danielle just nodded as we stood up.

Danielle: Diner?

Brennan: I have another place in mind. Come on, you'll like it.

With a smile we walked back to the car.

It was nice to drive for a change but I missed sitting in Booth's car arguing and debating things with him. We pulled up to Sid's and climbed out of my car. I glanced at the younger woman and realized something. She is everything I wanted in a sister and more, I mean Angela is my best friend and I trust her with anything but this girl needs me…it's nice to be needed. We walked inside and took a seat at the bar as Sid came out from the back to meet us with a smile.

Sid: Hey Bone lady, haven't seen you in a long time.

Brennan: Work has been busy Sid. I would like to introduce Booth's little sister to you. Danielle this is Sid.

Danielle: Howdy.

He smiled as he turned around to get something. Danielle looked at me confused as I just smiled.

Brennan: Sid knows what you want better then you know.

Danielle just nodded as Sid placed a chocolate shake in front of her with a smile as I picked up my glass of red wine.

Danielle: Thanks.

He nodded as walked away.

Danielle: So how did you find out about this place?

Brennan: Your brother brought me here during a case of an adolescent being murdered by his classmates due to blackmail of a sex tape that was made without his knowledge.

Danielle: You two never do anything the easy way do you? Always with the blackmailing each other into doing something you don't want to do. Have you ever tryed jsut asking the other to do something?

I looked at her confused.

Brennan: I don't know what that means?

She just smiled as she took a sip of her drink as Sid walked up to us.

Sid: Chow mien with orange chicken on the side and beef broccoli for the lil Booth and fried rice with veggies and tofu for you Bone lady.

I nodded my thanks as he walked away to leave us to our dinner.

Danielle: How did he…you know what never mind I am just gonna sit here and eat my food.

I smiled as I did the same. There was silence for a few minutes before I heard "So I read your books…any of the characters based on people?"

I turned and looked at her a bit annoyed.

Brennan: No, all my characters a fictious characters. They are not based on anyone I know.

She nodded before turning to look at me.

Danielle: Okay, so…tell me the truth after you said that.

I looked at her surprised as she kept on eating…how are Booth's so good at reading people.

Brennan: They may have some real life inspiration in them but they are not based on anyone.

She nodded as she paused to look at me.

Danielle: Good, glad you admitted it. So explain to me why you felt you had to blackmail Seel, cause that sounds interesting. No one could ever get Seel to do anything he didn't want to do other than our parents, me and Parker.

I smiled as I explained to her about how I meet Booth prior to us working together and how any involvement on the cases we worked on would automatically go to him rather than those who solved the case which lead me to blackmailing not once but twice to get him to let me have full participation in the case and any others that my team and I worked on which eventually lead us to becoming partners.

After dinner, I drove Danielle back to Booth's place and bid her goodnight, letting her know that if she needed me just to call. She promised and went inside. As I drove back to my apartment I mailed the letter I wrote to Booth last night, hoping that he would get it before he returns home. Once back at my apartment, I locked it up, showered and got myself ready for bed. I climbed in and went to sleep dreaming of Booth's and mine children playing with Danielle's and Luc's on a warm day in the park. Maybe I was ready to take the next step…I have to think about it.

Notes from me, the author...well a question actually that i would like your input on.

So I started to write chapter 5 a few days after posting this originally and I have a question for all of you out there in story land.

Should Jared Booth make apparence or not?

I would like your input on whether I should bring in the last Booth man to help Bones through this difficult time or should I just ignore him all together. Depending on your reviews on the subject I will be pending the next chapter unless you don't tell me I might carry on with adding him anyways. Tell me what you think please!

Lve ya,

-d


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating recently. I've had a lot going on and well things just got away from me for a bit. In the last chapter I asked you opinion on something so here is the result of that question and don't freak out about the new format. I'm trying something new...if you guys like it I'll keep typing this way if not then chances are that I'll go back to the script style I've had in the last four chapters. Enjoy and keep reviewing or I'll rethink about updating.  
Love ya all,  
-d  
ps- i do not, sadly own bones or any of the characters but Danielle and Luc.  
enjoy!

_**Chapter 5 **_

I glanced at the calendar on my desk with a sigh. It has been at least a month since Danielle received that letter saying that Luc was missing and everyday she is getting further and further away from everyone. Yesterday, Angela tried to get her to go out shopping with her but she politely declined saying that she had some work to catch up on top of some studying. I sat my pen down on the case file I was working on to look at a photo of Danielle, Parker and I an afternoon at the park taken about a week ago. In the photo she is smiling, really smiling as we held Parker up between the both of us. Parker seems to be the only one to put that smile on her face now, the one that lights up her whole face…how can I help you Danielle. What do I need to do to get you back to the person you were before you received that letter. With a deep sigh I turned my attention away from the photo and went back to my work as I went back to what I know best. Bones.

Someone knocked on my door some time later. I looked up to see a smile that I thought I would never see again looking back at me.

"Hey Bones."

I watched surprised as that smile grew as I just stared at him shocked…this can't be real. He slowly made his way into my office not looking away from me as he walked over to my desk. He pushed my chair away from my desk and leaned over me placing his hands on my chair as I just looked at him.

"Normally you would have said something by now…what's wrong Bones. Don't know what to say? Or just run out of squint speak?"

Without thinking about what I was doing or that damn line that I should not be crossing with my partner. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he returned my hug with equal enthusiasm.

"Booth! I am so glad that your home!"

I pulled away a bit to look at him fully. He was just as I remembered he was before he left over a year ago. The same cocky belt buckle and charm smile that I have grown use to.

"It's like you thought I wasn't coming back or something. Didn't I promise you that I would be back before you knew it."

I just smiled at him as he brushed my hair away from my face with a gentle smile.

"God, you don't know how much I have missed you Temperance."

I bit my bottom lip as my name sent shrives down my spin. No man ever said my name like that before…it was as I was everything to him which is logically impossible because he has a son, a family and his work that are far more important than myself.

"When did you get back? Are you hurt? Do you have to go back? Does Parker and Danielle know that you're here?"

He just continued to look at me as I slipped my hand into his unconsciously.

"About a hour ago…my plane had some problems coming in. How are you…how is she doing?"

I bit my lip again as I slowly walked away from him as he looked at me confused.

"You might want to sit down Booth."

He just looked at me surprised for a moment before his calm exterior came over him again.

"How is my sister Bones? I read you letter telling me what happened. You really didn't go into much detail about how she is dealing."

I took a deep breath before meeting his eyes.

"She is not doing to well…it's like she is two different people. I've done my best to get her to get back to who she is but doesn't seem to care its like…" "Her will to live is gone."

I turned and looked at him surprise as I saw the same look I have seen on Danielle's face for the past month.

"What is it Booth? What is wrong?" "Nothing." I raised an eyebrow at him as I looked at him.

"We'll talk about it later, right now we have Danielle to worry about." I nodded as I sat up a bit to look at him.

"Yes. What do we do Booth? How do we help her"

He just looked at me before pulling me into his arms as he held me tight as I relaxed into his arms once again.

"What we usually do." "Arrest someone? Booth, I don't see how arresting someone can bring Luc home from his capture."

He just smiled at me as I looked up at him confused.

"No Bones. We find bring back the only thing that will give her closure."

I took a deep breath as I understood what he was saying. "We find him and bring him home for Danielle.

He nodded as he kissed the top of my forehead. "We find Luc. No matter what it takes we find him and bring him home so Danielle can be just as happy as we are." He smiled as he slowly ran his fingers through my hair. "Then we can go back to what was interrupted a year ago, while Danni babysits Parker for me."

I found myself nodding against his chest as I snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Whatever it takes. To bring our family back together, right Booth?" "Right Bones."

For the first time in a year I felt like everything was going to be alright again. Booth was home, and he would fix whatever was wrong.

I slipped my bag off my shoulder as I glanced around the room. It was like it he left it. There was the remote sitting on the coffee table waiting for him to come out of our room, sit down and turn it to watch a football or baseball game. I took a deep breath as I dropped my keys in the bowl that rested on a table near the front door as I kicked my shoes off. I padded through the quite apartment as I made my way toward the kitchen. A few weeks ago I moved out of Seel's apartment and back into the one I shared with Luc. It just felt right to be here…a place that he spent so much time in, it was as if he was still here. I reached up and pulled my hair from my ponytail as I stepped into the kitchen. Moving around the island I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water as I moved back into the living room as I brushed my hand against the back of Luc's black leather arm chair.

I tapped the answering machine and vaguely listened to the messages. One was from mom asking if I was doing alright and to call her if I needed anything. Five where from members of my study group saying that we had another meeting coming up and apologizing for Luc missing. I bit my lip as I raised the bottle and took a sip as I held back my tears. Angela called a few times mostly saying that she was around if I needed her no matter what time. I lowered the bottle to the dark oak coffee table that we bought together as I heard Parker on the machine next. **" Aunty Danni, guess what I did today in school. We talked about our families and I told them that daddy and uncle Luc were fighting bad guys really far away. Sarah said that he was just hiding from the bad guys but I told her that she was wrong cause daddy and uncle Luc aren't scared of anything. Our teacher heard us and said I was right, soldiers are the bravest people around and that I should be proud to have them in my family. I know that you are proud of uncle Luc, aunt Danni cause you pray that God will bring him home every night. I love you Aunt Danni." **I smiled to myself as I wiped a few stray tears as I heard his voice. Parker is right, I should be proud that Seel and Luc are fighting for us but I miss them so much it hurts thinking that they may not come home. I shook my head of those thoughts as I got up to look over the mail when someone knocked on the door. Completely forgetting about the mail I walked over to the door and opened it to find…

"What no hug for your big brother that you haven't seen in a year?"

I stood there just looking at him surprised and shock as Bones walked up behind him.

"Why didn't you wait for me like I asked Booth?" " Because I wanted to see her. Is that a problem Bones, I mean she is my sister."

I just watched as Brennan rolled her eyes as she smiled at me.

"I am well aware that Danielle is your sister but that does not mean you can ambush her like that."

I smirked at them as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at him as he placed his hands on hips as he looked down at her.

"What if that is what I wanted to do. Did you every think of that? Maybe I didn't want her to know that I was coming and I decided to surprise her instead." He declared.

"Much like you did to me. Booth that is the most illogical way to tell someone that you have just returned from a war. You should call them and…"

They both stopped talking and just looked at me confused as I leaned against the door laughing as tears rolled down my face. "Danielle, are you alright?" I waved away Bones with a smile as I stood up to look at them.

"Please just ignore me as you continue on bickering with each other. This is the most interesting thing that has happened to me this week."

They both just looked at me as I did my best to compose myself for the time being.

"See what you did Bones, you made my sister lose her marbles." he said with a small smile playing against his lips.

"I have no idea what that means and why would Danielle have marbles in the first place." I bit my lip as i tried to silence another laugh as I looked at her confused unsure face.

I really smiled as Seel rolled his eyes as a smile played against his lips.

"Never mind. Bones, I'll tell you later." "Good, I will hold you to that." "I'm sure you will."

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around Seeley's neck.

"It's good to have you home big brother. I was starting to miss you."

He returned my hug with one of his own.

"It's good to be home little sister."

We pulled apart and just smiled at each other for a few minutes before looking at Bones.

"Let me guess. He surprised you at the Jeffersonian."

She nodded as she just smiled at him still a bit annoyed with how he acted toward everything.

"Yes, I was much like yourself when you answered the door I wager." I nodded as I slipped my hand in his as I pulled him into the apartment. "At least I'm not the only one he does that to. You two come inside and relax as I get us some drinks."

They followed quietly as the door closed behind us as I moved into the kitchen to get something's. "Danielle I love what you…didn't do with the place. I just shrugged as I moved toward the kitchen.

"I've had other things on my mind other then surpassing up my place." "In fair judgment I like what you have not done with your home. That way when you do decided to change something you have a clean slate to start with." "That is just a nice way to say what I said." "No it's not Booth." I just shook my head as I walked into the kitchen.

"Make yourselves comfortable while I get those drinks I promised."

I looked around my lil sis's place to just see that the bone of it. There were no pictures of her and Luc or any friends. I could tell that someone lived here but it was more like a stop and go rather then an apartment.

"So…what have you been doing since I was shipped off?"

I walked over to her TV to see that there was a layer of dust covering it. Oh, man she has a really great TV and she hasn't used it since I've be gone what is going on. **_"Nothing really. Mostly school and work. Bones and I take Parker out to lunch once in while but that's about it."_** I glanced at Bones to see that she seemed to agree with that. Okay…she's been avoiding it. Have to get it out of her some how. **_"What are you doing Seeley James Booth."_** I turned around to see her standing behind me carrying two beers and a bottle of water.

"Nothing much…haven't used the TV recently. I remember when Luc bought it, didn't you two have a really big fight about how he wanted a big screen or something?"

She frowned at me as she did her best to hide her emotions, yep she's been around Bones for a bit.

"We didn't have a big fight about it. I just didn't find it practical to have a huge ol' TV for just the two of us. I would understand if we had a bigger place then I would have been more open to getting the large screen but here it would have taken up the whole wall and where would I put my books or movies for that matter."

I took the beer from her as Bones took a sip of hers.

"But the games that you can watch on that thing." "My world does not revolve around football, baseball or basketball games big brother. Now, how are you really. You've only hugged me like once since you've been back. Figured I would have to pry you off with a crowbar or something like last time."

I gave her a small smile as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry Danielle."

She lowered her drink and just looked at me.

"About what? You were doing what you were asked to do, there was nothing I, Bones or Parker could do to stop you from going." "That you have to go through it again. I know that it was hard when I was missing but to have Luc gone…" "Can we not talk about it please.Let's jsut enjoy you coming home for good."

I watched as Booth moved closer to Danielle as she moved toward the kitchen once again.

"Booth maybe we should not talk about that at the moment. Why don't we go out to dinner just the three of us and catch up?" "No Bones, she needs to face it. Luc is missing and there is a chance that he may not come back you have to get over it Danielle."

I watched as she turned around and glared at Booth with a look of rage.

"Don't you dare tell me that I have to get over it Seel! You have no idea what it's like to dream that everything is alright and wake up to this nightmare day after day knowing that I would never see the man I love again cause he just left that he had to go over there for no fucking reason!" "He is gone and he might not come back alive Danielle!"

I looked at Booth shocked that he would speak that way to his sister.

"Booth! Why don't we just…" "Don't say that!"

I turned and looked at Danielle as she did her best to hold herself up as tears ran down her face.

"Why not? That's the way your acting." "I am not! I just…I went through this once already…I don't think I can do it again. So sorry if I can't seen the light at the end of the tunnel at the moment. I love him and he is not here to…he's not…I…"

I watched as Booth pulled her in close as she cried against his chest. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair as she continued to cry.

"I can't lose him Seeley…I love him so much. I can't…" "Shh… I know. I got you, I'm not gonna leave you."

She nodded against his chest as he turned and looked at me. I nodded that I understood and walked toward the kitchen as Booth did what he needed to get his sister back that's when someone knocked on the door. I glanced at the two siblings as they pulled away from each other.

"I'll get it."

Danielle nodded as she wiped away her tears. I opened the door to see another Booth staring at me with that smile while his hands occupied the pockets of his jeans.

"Hey Temp, think you can let me in. Its not that warm out here and I'm itching to see my baby sis."

I nodded as I moved away from the doorway as I let him walk past.

"Thanks sweetheart. You know if my brother never gets it through his head that your alive I'll always be around." "Stop hitting on my girlfriend Jared."

He turned and smirked at Booth.

"What fun would be in that baby brother?" "Jare…what are you doing here?"

He just shrugged and smiled.

"Thought you could us sometime away. Dad and mom's waitin if you wanna come. Of course Temp and Seel are invited as well." "Alright."

His smile grew as he turned to look at me.

"I would like that as well." "You've been spending time with my family while I've been gone?"

I just nodded as he looked at me surprise.

"I find your family enjoyable and your father is a very interesting person."

He just looked at me surprised.

"What the hell is going on around here since I've been gone!"

review, or face the idea of all this possibly ending here...please review.  
-d


End file.
